Brave New World
by Vema
Summary: Chuck has been marooned on Planet 51 and has been there for years with no contact from Earth.  Lem and Neera see how lonely he is and offer a solution with unexpected consequences.  Threesome fic - Lem/Neera/Chuck
1. Chapter 1

Brave New World

.

.

By: Vema

.

.

Chuck couldn't be more grateful to Lem and Neera. He'd been stuck here for years, after finding that the dog's urine had destroyed the control panel on his ship and returning in the pod. He couldn't return home, and he couldn't seem to contact Earth. At first he figured it would only be a matter of time before they sent another ship. Now, he thought he'd be stuck here forever.

Lem and Neera had been married right after Lem graduated and moved into a house near the observatory. Lem was his best friend now, and Neera had more than warmed up to him, so it was only natural to offer him a place to stay when they moved in together. Still, sometimes Chuck felt like a third wheel. Despite all the new things he was learning about their culture and a job at the local university, he found himself becoming more and more depressed.

He'd found friends among the aliens, even ones at work who respected him professionally, but dating had proven...difficult. Lem called his looks "exotic", but Chuck knew the truth. On this planet, he was considered homely at best, or probably more accurately, hideous. The only women who seemed interested were a little crazed. Neera had even tried to set him up with some of her friends, but it was never more than one date. He really just wanted a normal girl (or guy at this point, he wasn't picky) who didn't care that he was from another planet.

That was apparently too hard to come by.

.

.

.

"Chuck, how are you doing this morning?" Neera asked, setting down a plate of what appeared to be similar to eggs and bacon for him.

"Great. Grand." He stumbled towards her. "Coffee?"

"Sure, here ya go," she said easily, handing him a steaming mug. "Working today?"

"Yeah, classes start at nine... Where's Lem?"

She sat next to him. "He left about twenty minutes ago. An early presentation at the observatory today."

"So this is your second breakfast, huh?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Sometimes I feel like I have two husbands." They both chuckled lightly, then ate in a companionable silence.

Chuck thought he was very lucky to have friends like Lem and Neera, especially now, when it looked like he would never be making it back home. He wondered sometimes if he could start trying to send messages again soon; the science department at the university was trying to use the knowledge he gave them to create a powerful radio signal to send into space, but he knew the truth – it would be years before Earth received any such message. Decades even. There was no hope.

Neera was watching him pick at his breakfast and think, and she touched his hand. "Chuck, you'll let us know if you need...anything, right?"

"You got it, sweet cheeks!" He straightened his suit, downed another fast cup of coffee, and grabbed his keys and briefcase. "See ya tonight!"

"Yeah, tonight. Let me know if you'll be late for dinner," she said, seeming distracted. Chuck shrugged and took off out the door, leaving Neera to clean up after him.

.

.

.

When he returned that night, Lem and Neera were huddled together on the couch, talking in whispers. He slammed the door to announce himself. They jumped apart and glanced at him, looking vaguely guilty. "Something you guys want to talk to me about?" he said, feeling hurt.

"No, no," Lem said, jumping up. "We were just talking about something...not important really. Chuck, let's go out for a bit, huh? Have some guy time. There's that cocktail bar in town."

"What about dinner?"

"We'll eat there. Neera has some things she needs to take care of. We'll take my car- come on. See you later, honey." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took Chuck's hand.

Once they were in the car, Chuck peered at Lem suspiciously. "Are you going to ask me to move out?"

"What? No, of course not! You're like family, you've been with us for four years now." Lem laughed at Chuck's look of relief. "Let's just go have a few drinks."

"You were talking about me though, weren't you?"

"Just drop it! We're not talking about it till later."

Despite Chuck's prodding on the trip, Lem kept his mouth shut and asked about how work was going, mentioned they the roof would have to be redone soon, and made general small talk, which drove Chuck crazy.

Not until they'd had dinner and were sitting in a secluded area, on their third drink of the evening, did Lem finally crack. "Neera and I...we're worried about you, Chuck."

"How so?" He thought he'd been hiding the loneliness well, but his friends knew him better than that.

"You just haven't been your usual self. And...we know the dating hasn't been going well... You're missing something, am I right?"

Chuck laughed. "Well, if you've got a solution to the dating problem, I'd love to hear it. I've been trying to use my charms on everyone, and no one is buying here."

"I...I might. In a way." He took Chuck's hand under the table. "You know Neera and I would do anything for you. You're...a very, very good friend. After all we've been through together, there's nothing we wouldn't do for you."

"...So... you're gonna pay for plastic surgery?"

"What surgery?"

"Never mind. Go on."

Lem shook his head. "What I mean to say is...if you're missing...you know, physical contact, we may be able to help with...that."

Chuck stared at him. "Are you...saying what I think you're saying?"

"I think so. What do you think I'm saying?"

"That you- that you both- are you offering to sleep with me?"

Lem blushed. "Well, it doesn't have to be both. If you're only interested in women or only men, that's fine. I was rather under the impression that you liked both, judging from some actions in the past." He scooted closer. "Also, I found your stash of magazines..."

Chuck blushed now. "So you thought you'd offer me a pity fuck."

"No, that's not- Chuck, we love you." He sighed. "Recently I found that I was thinking of you as less of a friend and more of a partner. Neera feels the same."

Chuck flashed back to that morning. _Sometimes I feel like I have two husbands..._ Lem had no reason to lie to him; if it meant more than a curiosity to him, Chuck couldn't say he'd regret it. "When would you like to try this?" he said, warming up to the idea. He hadn't had any company but his hand in years now, and his two friends genuinely didn't seem to notice his strange looks.

"Neera is getting ready in case you agree right now. To be honest, I thought a couple drinks might help all of us relax for it," Lem said, shrugging.

Chuck stood up. "Offer accepted. Let's go home."

Lem jumped. "Wow, just like that?"

"You're not ready?"

"I can be. Let me pay for the drinks, hold on..."  
.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

_Author's Note: This is going to be a big multi chapter fic too, I guess, so get ready. :) This chapter is very mature, just as a warning. As always, please read and review. I live for reviews._

_._

.

They came home to find Neera sitting on the couch in a robe, and she looked up hopefully. "Should I take it as a good sign that you're both here?" she asked, smiling.

"He said yes!" Lem exclaimed.

"Geez, you make it sound like you proposed." Chuck said wryly. "This is awkward but...where do you want to go to...?"

Neera jumped up and put an arm around each of them.. "Our bedroom. I just changed the sheets." She led them both upstairs.

The circular room had white walls and blue curtains, and the bed was made nicely with a deep blue comforter with stars and planets across it in white. Chuck stood uncomfortably in the doorway as the other two sat on the bed. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever been in this room before, but tonight was different.

"Come in, Charles," Neera said sweetly, patting the space between her and her husband.

He approached and sat between them, feeling Lem's hand stroking his back. "I've never..." he began, then shook his head. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Then we'll have tried, at least, and we'll go back to just being friends," Neera said logically. "We won't let this come between us if we can't make it happen." She reached in front of him and began undoing his buttons.

Chuck started to relax as she worked on his shirt, and couldn't help glancing down as her robe fell slightly open, revealing the curve of her breasts. Lem stood and took off his shirt, his only article of clothing, and laid it on the dresser before returning and helping Chuck remove his suit jacket. It was all rather embarrassing, the way they treated him like a delicate doll, but once his shirt was removed Neera ran her hand through his chest hair curiously and he felt himself responding to even that.

"You have this hair everywhere?" she asked, examining his chest and arms.

"Pretty much. It's thicker in some places, and just peach fuzz in others."

"Fuzz...what?"

"Never mind." He decided to just let his instincts take over, and grabbed her hand to lightly kiss her fingertips. She giggled and leaned closer to him, her hair falling around her face, which was flushing.

Lem, not wanting to be forgotten, was working on removing his pants. "You'll have to stand up so I can get these off," he said, tugging on the waist band.

He obliged, and as soon as his pants were off, he was pushed gently onto the bed. Lem leaned over him and kissed him insistently, and Chuck found it was more enjoyable than he'd imagined. He wound his fingers into Lem's soft, satiny hair, oblivious to the world for a moment, then Neera settled on the other side of him. He turned to look at her and she caught his lips with hers. They were different, yet the same, he thought; both exotic, but she was sugar, he was spice. He wondered what they thought of kissing him.

After all these years, he'd been worried he wouldn't know what to do with one person, let alone two, but now he felt desire coursing through his veins and he acted on instinct. It was easy to roll on top of her and let his mouth trail down her jawline onto her neck. When he hadn't been looking she'd discarded her robe, and her green skin seemed to glow. He ran a hand up to cup her breast and she gasped, arching her back.

He heard Lem groan behind him, and felt the smaller man's hands running all over his back and shoulders. His time looking at the dirty magazines Lem had mentioned had prepared him for what he saw; a greenish shaft that resembled his enough that he'd know what to do with it emerging from between his legs. "Hold on," he groaned, and rolled to the side, reaching behind him to pull Lem into a spooning position.

He felt greedy and desperate, feeling Neera pushing the softness of her body against his front and Lem stroking his backside. Lem's lips kissed down his spine slowly, lovingly, as Neera ran her fingers through the patch of hair around his throbbing member. He was glad that she wasn't touching it yet, and tried to think of something that would keep him from embarrassing himself. He didn't notice until it was too late that Lem had never stopped moving down and was slipping his tongue inside him. "Lem- Oh my God-" he stuttered, fire coursing through him at the velvet feeling.

"Shhh..." Neera soothed, stroking his side. "Lem likes it when I do that for him...he thought you might like it, too."

The image was almost too much again. He reached between her legs, hoping that the same sort of stimulation worked for them as for humans. His fingers found her wet and his smoothed them over the little bundle of nerves he found nestled inside her folds. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, breath coming faster as he thrust his fingers in and out.

After a few moments, Lem was kissing his back again, and Chuck felt his manhood pushing against him. The memory of how to relax his muscles didn't fail him, and soon he felt a rush of pain as Lem slid inside him. Almost instantaneously, he felt Neera thrust forward to take him in, and the two combined sensations were exquisite.

His whole world was sensation and breathy moans and frantic thrusts. Somehow they found a rhythm that worked, and the pain from earlier ebbed until there was only pleasure. Neera was the first to come; she shuddered and cried out, her hands gripping his bicep tightly. With a few more thrusts, Chuck saw stars and pulsed inside her, and his muscles gripping Lem brought him to climax easily.

The three of them lay there still joined for a few moments, panting and stroking. Chuck was glad that Lem was still kissing him gently, and when Neera finally looked up at him, she was smiling widely. "Well," he said, laughing, "I'd call that a success."

Neera sighed and laid her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes. Lem laughed with him and gently pulled away. "Does that mean we can do it again?" he said sleepily.

"Most definitely," Chuck answered. He turned onto his back and pulled the two others against his chest, kissing each on top of their heads. "Thank you for suggesting it." They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

_Author's Note: I've been letting this stew for MONTHS, and suddenly I was bitten by the bug. Vema's back, baby! Please review, and more coming soon for both this and Altered Horizons._

_._

_._

_._

The next morning was easier than Chuck could have hoped. There was no awkwardness, no averted eyes, no need to sneak out of the room. Lem wandered into the bathroom lazily as Chuck was showering, hanging up his shirt to steam. He pulled back the shower door and slapped Chuck's bottom playfully, telling him not to use all the hot water. Neera kissed them both goodbye cheerily after breakfast, and he walked to work with a new spring in his step.

He felt amazing. Better than he had in a long time, actually. Even his coworkers noticed his mood and commented on it.

On the way home he bought a dozen roses for Neera and a bottle of expensive liquor for Lem, and he presented them with their presents immediately as he walked in the front door. He was rewarded instantly with a shower of kisses from them each in turn.

Neera fussed over the roses, carefully placing them in an iridescent vase which she set carefully on the dinner table, as Lem poured them all small glasses of the Norfal on the rocks. Chuck knew he was grinning like an idiot, watching them work. At least the glowing was echoed on their faces as well, so he didn't feel so awkward.

The only clumsy moment was as he and Lem headed upstairs at the same time, but he was saved by Lem pulling him into the the master bedroom, and it was easy to feel at home between the two soft, warm bodies.

.

.

.

"Do you think this will actually work?" asked Professor Nroff as he activated a switch on the new long-distance light message transmitter they had finally finished working on.

Chuck sighed, a confused mix of hope and dread in his gut. It had been several weeks since he and Lem and Neera had altered their relationship, and since the change he hadn't really felt the need to return to Earth as keenly. "I'm not sure, Nroff. It could work, but this is the closest I can come to what we used to communicate. Unless they're already out here looking for me, it probably won't make any difference for me personally." He ran his hands through his hair. "But, the possibility of future contact for your culture will be heightened dramatically."

Nroff misinterpreted his expression, and laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. "We're doing our best to get you back, Baker."

Chuck smiled half-heartedly, gave a short farewell, and began his drive home. After a few moments, he turned his car to drive out of town, on the long road the lead into the desert. He drove and drove, pondering his disappointment that they had finally finished their project. He had been working on this for three years now. How was it that he no longer cared whether the message was successful? He parked his vehicle several miles outside of town, watching the oddly colored sunset. Once, it would have seemed strange; now it was welcome, comforting. He found his thoughts wandering to Lem and Neera, and the life they had made together...

He sat up with a jolt. Never had Chuck had this feeling for anyone, but he knew it at once; he was in love with Lem and Neera. The moment of elation lasted but a moment, before it bottomed out into fear. What if that was more than they had wanted, when they first initiated this tryst? What if he'd misread things?

The more the considered it, the more his resolve grew. Although he was again afraid to upset their domestic peace, he realized that he would never be happy until he had found the truth. With a renewed sense of determination, he drove back into town.

.

.

.

It was Saturday, and Lem was puttering around the garage, organizing his tools and getting ready to change the oil on his car. He looked up as he heard the door from the house opening, and saw Chuck ducking in, wearing his old blue jumpsuit. It was his habit by now to double over as he entered any room, for the doorways on this planet were not built for one so tall as he, generally. He saw Lem and smiled widely. "Hey, short stuff. Watcha doin'?"

"Cleaning up, working on the car..." He felt a brief flutter in his chest as Chuck bent to kiss his cheek, a please flush coming to his cheeks. "If you aren't busy, I could use some help."

"Actually...I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

Lem put down his oil pan and looked up to see Chuck, taking in the seriousness of his expression. "What is it?" he said, a hint of panic creeping into this voice. "Are you mad? Did I leave the lid off the toothpaste or -"

"No, it's nothing you did." Lem let out a small squeak as Chuck pulled him forward, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've just been so happy... I don't want it to end."

Lem felt his stomach drop. "Why- why would it end? What's going on?"

Chuck sighed. "Lem, come on! I'm trying to be romantic! Can't you just calm down for a second?"

Lem tried to compose himself, glad for the extra time Chuck gave him. "Okay. Then what did you mean?"

To his surprise, Chuck looked uncomfortable, avoiding his eyes. The bravado seeped out of him, and he pulled Lem against his chest. "I have a confession to make."

To Lem, this was sounding bad again. "What sort of confession?" He raised his head to look at his lover, his hearts stopping. Of course, he'd known Chuck wouldn't feel the same way that he and Neera did, but he'd hoped their weeks of bliss would stretch out a bit longer than this. He'd seen the delightful change in his human companion, and had begun to hope he would reciprocate eventually. Now he braced himself as his carefully constructed fantasy of being a lifetime trio came crashing down.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Chuck began speaking. "I thought this was just for fun, that it didn't mean anything more than that... but I was wrong." Lem opened one eye and looked up slightly, hope blossoming in his chest. "I think I'm in love with you. ...Both of you. And while I know we can't exactly be public with that, I kinda hoped we could make it official, or as official as it can be."

Both eyes now open wide, a shocked expression on his face, Lem watched Chuck pull a small velvet box out of his pocket. "I got this for you the other day, and one for Neera too. I thought... We could wear them on our right ring fingers, and no one would realize..." The lid pulled back easily, and inside was a small silver band, the inside of which was engraved with the initials, "LNC".

Lem stared at the band for a few moments in silence. "Yes... Of course. I mean, I hoped... We hoped... NEERA!"

Chuck jumped a little, and a few pounding footsteps ushered Neera into the garage. "What? What is it? I-" She broke off, seeing the ring, and then squealed, pulling Chuck's face down to her and showering it in kisses.

She landed finally on his mouth and kissed him fiercely, and Lem looked on fondly before moving forward to join in, lightly kissing Chuck's ear before whispering, "That's a 'yes'."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Brave New World

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

_Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and thanks for sticking with the story when it's taking so long for it to progress. This installment is a lemony sandwich, so I hope you enjoy the latest chapter._

_._

.

Chuck pulled out the remaining two rings quickly, and slipped them onto the others hands, before placing his own. The euphoric embrace quickly turned to something more. They never made it to the bedroom this time, but collapsed in a pile on the cushions of the couch. Lem pushed Chuck back until he was lying down, undoing his pants and pulling out Chuck's stirring manhood.

He was so enraptured by their reactions to his proposal, and engaged by the sight of the alien taking him into this mouth, that he barely noticed Neera shifting nearby. By the time he looked up, she had her skirt hiked up around her hips, and quite suddenly was straddling his shoulders, her face flushing prettily. "Would you …? It just feels so good..."

Not needing any further motivation, he pulled her against his mouth, burying his face in her sweetness. She cried out and gripped his hair, spreading her legs even farther apart.

Far from feeling like he was weighed down by the first serious commitment he'd ever made, Chuck suddenly felt elated. He unconsciously began to time the thrusts of his tongue with the movements Lem was making, groaning as he nipped at Neera's succulent flesh.

Chuck came embarrassingly quickly, moaning into Neera's thigh as he felt Lem swallowing. As he collapsed onto the couch cushions, he felt Neera shifting on his chest, twisting until she was laying against his chest, her breasts pushed against him in such a way that they nearly popped out of her shirt. Lem appeared over her shoulder, and as he began moving, Chuck realized he must be inside her. He alternately stroked and kissed the two of them, his contented afterglow settling nicely over him as first Lem came, then Neera.

Lem lifted his head after a moment. "I suppose the car is going to have to wait..."

.

.

.

It didn't take long for Chuck and Lem to tear down the wall between their bedrooms, combining the two into a larger room, with a larger bed. A little rearranging saw that they each had enough drawer and closet space, and moving his old bed and an extra dresser into the spare bedroom allowed for appearances, should any be needed. A feeling of contentment descended on Chuck, as though this was how it was always supposed to be.

They spent the rest of the weekend wallowing delightedly in their own happiness. They played board games, barbecued outside, and made love many times, most notably in the laundry room, Neera perched atop the washer as Chuck and Lem took turns worshiping her.

Monday morning he accidentally slept in, having to hurriedly share the shower with Lem, slowed things down more than it should have. He rushed downstairs and grabbed his coffee gratefully out of Neera's hands, downing it in one gulp. "Morning, dear," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh... Good morning..." she said quietly, turning to fill another cup.

"Any chance I can get the breakfast to go?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him slowly, then appearing to understand his words, turned to grab some Tupperware. "Of course, Charles. Just give me a moment..."

Her odd behavior finally seemed to sink through Chuck's haste. "You feeling okay, sweetie?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You seem a little...out of it..."

"Yes, I'm just a little tired this morning. It's nothing, I'm sure." She handed him the filled container with a fork, and smiled brightly. "Hurry home, okay?"

"You betcha!" He kissed her, yelled goodbye to Lem, and took off.

.

.

.

Chuck examined the read outs that Nroff was showing him, his eyes widening with a strange mixture of pride and dread. "I'm...impressed. Just those few adjustments increased the speed of the message by this much?"

Nroff was clearly proud of himself. "Yes! It drastically reduces the amount of time necessary for the message to reach Earth! I'm so pleased!" His smile began to fall when he saw the expression on Chuck's face as he examined the calculations. "I...had thought you'd be encouraged by this, Professor Baker. Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not! You're a good man, Nroff." Chuck handed back the sheets of paper and replaced his discontent with a mask of joviality. "You thought of things I never considered!" _Or, subconsciously ignored..._

That evening, he found consolation by reminding himself that even if the message did reach Earth, it would be over a decade before anyone returned to the planet. All this could be sorted out before then. He needn't bother Lem and Neera over it just yet...

They ate dinner together, both men exclaiming over what a wonderful cook Neera was. She blushed and shushed them, gathering the dishes up. "Let us take care of that for you, Neera," Lem said, taking them from her.

"Oh, all right." She smiled wanly. "I am still feeling a bit tired. Perhaps I'll have a bath and go to bed early tonight. Are you both all right with that?"

They agreed, and Chuck washed while Lem dried, making quick work of the dishes after Neera had retired upstairs. Chuck made a mental note to see if he couldn't design a dishwasher and build it from scratch – it could be his special project.

They collapsed gratefully on the couch in the living room afterward, turning on the evening news and snuggling under an afghan. "How's your project at work going?", Lem asked, turning from where his head rested on Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck stiffened. "It's..." he started, trailing off. He hadn't planned to say anything just yet, but he also hadn't planned to lie if asked outright. He sighed, and said dejectedly, "It's going really well."

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" Lem asked, confused by his partner's mood.

"I don't know, Lem. I mean, the better it goes, the sooner people from Earth might come for a visit, and the harder it will be...on me..."

Lem sat for a moment, and Chuck watched him as his words sank in. "You'll go back if they come?"

"I don't know yet," Chuck said truthfully.

"We'll be sad to see you go, but... I understand."

He searched Lem's emerald eyes with wonderment that the alien could be so accepting. "I love you," he said simply, leaning down to kiss him.

"Me, too," Lem mumbled against his lips. He crawled into Chuck's lap and embraced him, and Chuck felt his partner's body melting against him, trying to get closer. Chuck's long arms wrapped around the smaller body, the kiss changing from sweet to intense as he sucked Lem's tongue into his mouth, swallowing the deep moan.

Chuck pulled the green legs around his waist and let his obvious hardness rub against Lem. It always took Lem a little longer to come to readiness, and Chuck savored bring him out of his shell. He nibbled on the pointed ear, breath tickling the smooth skin. "I intend to make the most of the time we have before then, Green Guy."

"Unnngh."

"I love it when you're so articulate," Chuck teased. He took Lem's hand in his and pushed against his groin. "Do you feel what you do to me?" Satisfied that Lem's hand would stay where he put it, he stroked Lem's hips, sliding his hands around to the green backside and squeezing gently.

Lem frantically pulled down the zipper on Chuck's pants, bringing out his shaft and stroking it. The human let out a groan and fished in around in the drawer next to the couch, bringing out some lotion and squirting it into Lem's hand. As Lem eagerly slid it over Chuck's length, Chuck covered his fingers in the slick liquid and pushed them gently between Lem's cheeks, experience reminding him that Lem needed less preparation than he himself sometimes did. In moments he slid himself home inside his lover.

He moved slowly, wringing every pleasure from from Lem, reveling in his gasps and thrusts. Lem came first, shuddering against him and crying out, and Chuck stroked him gently before seeking his own release.

Chuck gently cleaned them up and Lem snuggled into his side. "I'm sorry, Lem. I wish I could give you a definite decision... If it makes you feel better, it'll probably be many years before even receive the message. Lots of time for us to spend together, and for me to make a firm choice. Know that no matter what I do, I don't regret a moment of this time with you a Neera."

"I know, Chuck. Don't worry about it now."

They turned the off the television and held each other before joining Neera in the bed.

.

.

_Big changes coming in the next chapter! I'll try to have it up soon. And remember, reviews really motivate me! :) Love to my fans!_

_._

_TBC _


	5. Chapter 5

Brave New World

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Thanks again to everyone who reviews (lookin at you, Bernard Flapdoodle). I think I've finally got a handle on where this story is going, and I hope to be updating regularly! Just a warning, nothing particularly sexy in this chapter. Now I'm giving warnings for a no-lemon chapter, lol! Please see the end notes for important information as well, and thanks for reading!_

.

Several days passed, and Chuck tried desperately to push his worries about his future to the back of his mind. He laid awake at night, staring at the sleeping, peaceful faces of his two lovers, and wondering how he could be contemplating betraying them. When awake, he found himself staring moodily into space, imagining what it would be like for him to leave them behind forever.

How could he have allowed himself to make this sort of promise to them before the machine was even tested? After only three months or so, he could barely remember what it was like before. Could they go back to life with just the two of them if he did leave? Could he go back to his old life, full of meaningless strings of affairs and no real feeling of home?

The only consolation was that he had plenty of time to make up his mind. There was no need to obsess today when he had years, maybe decades to go before a decision had to be made.

.

.

.

Chuck awoke in the middle of the night, turning over and sighing. Then his head popped up in alarm; it was just he and Lem in the bed, and despite the fact that Neera was typical out of bed earlier than either he or Lem, two in the morning seemed a little excessive. He shook Lem's shoulder gently. "Lem? Lem, wake up..."

Lem's eyes blinked up at him blearily. "Chuck?"

"Do you know what happened to Neera?"

That seemed to wake Lem up and he glanced around in alarm. "I don't know," he said, throwing the comforter back. "Neera!" he called out.

"I'm in here," came the weak response from the bathroom.

They both stumbled to the bathroom, Chuck wearing a pair of boxer shorts, and Lem in nothing. They saw Neera kneeling on a towel next to the toilet, looking very pale. "What is it?" Lem asked immediately, kneeling next to her.

She didn't answer, but leaned back over the bowl and threw up. Lem gently held her hair back, and Chuck filled a glass with water and handed it to her as she settled back.

"Are you sick?" Chuck asked in concern.

Neera shrugged weakly, taking small sips of the water. "I don't know," she whispered, collapsing against the bath tub. "I felt tired and ill earlier, but... I don't have a fever, do I?"

Lem put the back of his hand against her cheek and forehead, shaking his head. "No."

Something niggled at the back of Chuck's mind, but he pushed it aside. "Do you need anything?" he asked solicitously.

"No, no... I'm fine." She smiled wanly. "You two go back to bed. I'll call the doctor in the morning."

"Wake us if you need anything..." Lem reminded her gently. Chuck placed the water on the floor nearby, and Chuck fished a pink anti-nausea medicine out of the cabinet and set it nearby.

Although they both laid down in bed, their eyes met across the mattress. A silent understanding passed between them, and Lem sat up. "I'll take first watch," he whispered, wrapping himself in a robe and wandering to the bathroom.

.

.

.

The two men had taken turns watching over her in the night, and Neera had shooed both Lem and Chuck off to work early, then walked to a nearby pharmacy. She knew she had promised the two of them that she would go to the doctor today, but there was one possibility that she wanted to count out first. It seemed impossible, she insisted in her mind, but she still wanted to be absolutely certain.

It was a simple, relatively new test, but she read through the straight-forward directions four times. She had bought five, hoping to see the most common result. As she waited the fifteen minutes and compulsively wiped the stove down for the third time, she absolutely believed that it was an unnecessary step, that she would breath a mingled sigh of relief and disappointment, and find out that she had the stomach flu.

Alone in the house, she stared at the blue lines with something akin to disbelief, then reluctantly lifted the receiver and dialed her doctor, scheduling an appointment for the next day.

.

.

.

Chuck was surprised to see takeout on the table as he entered the kitchen from the garage, but even more surprised that no one was at the table. He wandered into the living room, but still didn't see anyone. As a last ditch effort, he took off up the stairs and entered the bedroom, relieved to see Lem and Neera initially. Neera was laying face down on the bed, turned away from the door, and Lem was gently stroking her back.

"What is it?" Chuck said frantically, rushing to sit on the other side of Neera and putting his hand on her shoulder, stroking it soothingly.

Neera clutched the pillow against her, burying everything but her eyes in the soft cushion. "I'm not sick," she said quietly.

"Well, that's good, right?" he said questioningly, eyes flashing between Lem and Neera's.

"I'm pregnant."

.

.

_I know that the first home pregnancy test came out into the mid-1970's, but I edged it up a couple of decades. Just because the societal norms are similar to the 1950's, I thought this was conceivable. Who's baby is it? What will Neera do? Please review – seriously, any words of criticism or praise will be wonderful to see! Next chapter coming soon!_

_._

_TBC _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

.

.

**_Unbelievably, I am still working on this story, it's just taking it's sweet time to simmer. There's some smexy stuff in here, and a small amount of pregnancy-kink as a warning. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chuck stared at her, hearing the swishing thud of his pulse in his ears as he took in Neera's tear-streaked face. Options sped through his mind; he'd never bothered with protection, but neither had Lem. Why would he? "It's...it's Lem's, right?" he heard himself ask, his vision fuzzy around the edges.

Neera reached out and took his hand where it rested on her mattress. "Chuck..." she sobbed, then couldn't continue. The human looked to Lem for help.

"We'd been trying," he said gruffly, his voice low and face tortured. "For years. We couldn't conceive. It was a long time ago, Chuck. We figured it just wouldn't happen for us. So..."

There it was, though Lem didn't finish. Either suddenly Lem had overcome some physical limitations, or... "It's mine," he grated out.

"Yes," Neera said, looking up at him wearily as she turned on her side.

The implications were staggering. Chuck looked from Lem to Neera over and over, blinking. "But... it might not be still... I mean... Not that I wouldn't want..." The human struggled to sort out his feelings and put them into words.

"I know." Lem put his hand on Chuck's where it still rested on Neera's shoulder. "It's a complication."

Neera looked even more upset, and Chuck felt guilty just looking at her teary eyes. "But hey!" he said, trying for a cheerful tone of voice, "You wanted a baby, you've got a baby! The Doctor delivers, am I right?" He looked alarmed at his own words, peering intently at Lem's confused face. "I mean, an actual doctor will deliver it, but I assume I'll be allowed in the room at least."

Neera actually laughed at that, and Chuck's goofiness seemed to lighten the mood in the room. "Of course," she said quietly, her eyes sparkling up at him.

Really, now that he thought about it, examining each of their beloved faces, it could be good, he thought. The more he imagined it, thinking of a little antennaed youth bouncing around, asking questions, hopping up into his arms for hugs and kisses. "I never really thought ... I mean, a kid might be...good."

Lem smiled tentatively at him as he stuttered, and even Neera's lips quirked up. "I'm just scared," she admitted finally.

"Of course you are," Lem soothed, kissing her cheek. "We are, too."

As Chuck laid down along side her, pulling them both into a warm embrace, he decided he could be strong for them.

.

.

.

Doctor Megmot picked up the chart next to the examination room holding his newest patient. The nurse had whispered urgently that she wasn't alone and taken off quickly, chattering in low tones with the secretary. He shook his head; Deb and Furli didn't usually act this way. There was nothing that odd about a wife being accompanied by a spouse to her first obstetrician's visit.

He turned the knob and opened the door, looking over the chart so intently that it took him a moment to register who was waiting for him. "You must be Mister and Missus... ah..." he trailed off, staring at the husband and wife, and their alien friend, unable to speak.

"Hello, Doctor," the woman said graciously, attempting to cover the awkward moment. "My name is Neera. This is my husband Lem, and you must know who Charles is, representative of Earth."

"Yes, of course..." Megmot adjusted his glasses, attempting to hold onto his decorum. "You wish to discuss your... condition... with all present?" he asked delicately.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Very well." He turned back to the chart, assuming the aliens presence must be academic in nature, which he could certainly support. "I see here your last menstrual cycle was... two months ago?" He frowned. "Why, that can't be right. You're barely showing at all..." He checked his paperwork again. "You should be nearing the laying stage by now."

He looked questioningly at her, noticing her cheeks flushing under the scrutiny. "Before we go too much farther, Doctor Megmot, there are some things we'd like to tell you now that may change your mind about whether to see me as a patient." She rushed the words out, and both she and her husband looked nervous.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sure there's _nothing_ you could tell me that would... I say, I _am _a professional!" Megmot felt affronted. He had never seen this girl before today, and she presumed that he would turn her away.

"Doctor, please!" Lem pleaded, clutching his wife's hand. "We don't mean to offend! It's only that this baby is very high risk and unusual, and we really need to find a doctor soon."

"Sir, I assure you that in my clinic, your baby and wife will receive the highest level of-"

"It's mine." The deeper voice came from his right and he slowly turned to look at the astronaut in confusion. "The baby, I mean," he added, clearly flushing as well but attempting to look unaffected.

Silence rang around them. The doctor looked from face to face. "A joke?"

"No," Chuck said, shaking his head. "It's the truth."

After a few more moments of silence, he asked plainly, "Was this some sort of experiment?" He couldn't help sounding a little outraged as he asked.

"No. It was an accident." The astronaut spoke firmly and with a matter-of-fact tone as the other two clasped hands, though he seemed to look like he would like to be joining them. "It's been weeks since we found out. Her regular doctor wouldn't see her, and neither will anyone else. You're the fifth gynecologist we've come to, and we're hoping you're the last." The human looked distressed, even to Megmot's untrained eye. "Please, help us. She needs to be seen."

Thinking for a moment, he examined the three of them, then turned back to the father. "That could explain the latency in development, possibly..." he mumbled, checking over the chart. "Of course, I will see her. Now, I have a few questions for you out pregnancy and childbirth on Earth."

He spoke at length with the astronaut, jotting down quick notes as did so. Then, he asked Neera to lay back so he might check her abdomen. He pushed here and there over the mound of her lower tummy before harrumphing and reaching into a cabinet for a gown and sheet. "You'll need to change into this so I can give you a proper examination. AND, I don't care whose baby this is, there just isn't room with both of you and the nurse in here. Please, wait outside."

Lem hopped forward and shook Megmot's hand happily as Chuck beamed behind him. "Thank you so much!" he said, before turning to Neera. "We'll be in the waiting room, honey," he told her, kissing her lightly. The human restained himself to a squeeze of her shoulder before following the smaller man out.

The examination was relatively quick. He felt her breasts to see if they were developing normally, and the usual check of her uterus and cervix. Afterward, he had the nurse draw blood for testing.

Neera sat back up after, arranging the sheet demurely over herself. "What do you think, Doctor?"

Dr. Megmot had been uncharacteristically quiet during the procedure, and now he paused before speaking, throwing his gloves in the waste basket. "You are perfectly healthy... for a mother in her first month of pregnancy, though this seems to be your second. I think, based on the information Mr. Baker has provided, that you will carry your egg for longer than you normally would. However, it stands to reason that once you produce the egg, it may take less time to mature than if your husband was the father, since human babies only take nine months to mature instead of fifteen."

She was grateful to hear no judgment in the statement, though she still harbored some concerns "And the baby?"

With a resigned sigh, he sat before her, hands clasped. "There isn't a lot I can tell you, to be honest." He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I don't like having to bring this up, but I feel I must. Have you considered that this pregnancy might not be viable?"

A spike of fear shot through her. "I have," she admitted quietly.

The doctor shook his head. "Surely there's a better person for this than me. A research scientist at the university maybe?"

"This is my baby, not a project."

He nodded. "I'll have Deb call your husband and..." He paused, struggling for a non offensive word. "...the father back into the room. Get dressed and we'll set up your next appointment."

.

The weeks passed quickly after that. Neera's appearance changed enough that first her parents, then Lem's, had to be told. They decided to be up front about the fact that the baby was Chuck's because it would be harder to explain later, and Chuck insisted on being present. They took it better than expected, though Lem had to step in front of her to defend her from her father's harsh words at first. After all, if Lem didn't mind that she was carrying another man's baby, what right did he have to be upset?

Once things had settled down, Neera quietly began to convert the spare bedroom into a nursery, and Lem and Chuck worked together to build a crib one Saturday.

"Lem, I've been wanting to ask you something," Chuck said softly, breaking the silence as they screwed slats of wood together.

Lem smiled, sitting back on the carpet and wiping his brow. "Oh good! I needed a break anyway."

Chuck sat next to him, looking down into Lem's green eyes and taking his hand. "Are you angry with me about all this?" He asked quietly, looking scared.

"Angry?" Lem looked thoughtful. "No. I... I did feel a little inadequate for a bit. You know, years of trying and you get the job done in a few months..." He squeezed Chuck's hand and smiled. "But we're finally having a baby, and that's what will really matter, don't you think?"

Smiling, Chuck kissed him tenderly.

Lem pushed him back. "Come on now, let's finish this up first," he laughed, getting started again.

It took only another hour or so, and the crib was ready. The clapped each other on the back, descending the stairs with a sense of accomplishment. They found Neera reclining on the couch; at only three months, she was huge, her stomach nearly as big as a full term human would be in Chuck's estimation. They had both assured him that she was actually growing much more slowly than normal. She should have produced the egg a couple of weeks ago, according to traditional timeframes, but Dr. Megmot was sure it was normal.

Neera still insisted that her body was not made to put up with the length of this gestation, of course. "Ah. Boys," she said wearily, "I'm so thirsty. Could one of you bring me a glass of water?"

"Got it!" Chuck announced, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a tall glass and dropped two round ice spheres in, filling it with water. When he returned, his face flushed as he took in the scene before him.

Lem had pushed Neera's white sun dress up, bunching it under her breasts. His hands were splayed over her huge, green belly, looking at it with wonder in his eyes. He leaned forward slightly to kiss the smooth expanse of flesh.

Chuck came forward, setting the glass on the table nearby. "You're beautiful," he said simply, joining Lem to kneel before her.

"Oh, yes," she laughed derisively, feeling embarrassed. "I'm just gorgeous. I'm so heavy I can't wear any of my old clothes, and my feet are swelling, and when I'm doing anything other than just sitting here, I 'glow', which means I'm sweating."

"You *are* beautiful," Lem insisted. He moved slightly to give Chuck room, and the astronaut laid his ear on Neera's stomach, circling his arms around her. "That's your baby," he whispered, touching Chuck's arm lightly.

"He's our baby," Chuck corrected him, smiling.

Neera laughed again, a little breathless. "He?" she questioned.

"It's gonna be a boy," he said confidently, kissing her stomach. He felt a strange sort of possessiveness come over him, accompanied by desire.

Lem felt it too, apparently, as he slipped his fingers under the edge of her lacey white panties and tugged them smoothly down her legs. She flushed a little but didn't protest, lifting her leg to let the cloth fall to the ground.

Chuck moved up onto the couch, watching Lem kiss his way down her stomach as he slipped an arm under her lower back. "Is this all right?" he asked quietly, pushing the sundress higher to expose her breasts, beginning to swell as her body prepared to nurse the child growing inside her.

Gasping as Lem's lips finally reached their goal, she nodded urgently. Chuck leaned down to kiss her neck, brushing his thumb over her nipple as he cupped one globe gently. "Look at your tits, all swollen and big," he whispered gruffly, relishing her little whimpers. "Do they need to be sucked on, sweetie?" She made a little noise of longing and he ducked his head to take the other tight bud into mouth, rolling his tongue over it and sucking lightly.

Lem listened to Chuck's dirty talk and Neera's whines, feeling his member twitching with need. He pushed his fingers inside her and she bucked up off the couch. "You're so sensitive now," he heard the human say as he turned to watch Lem work his fingers inside her and lick her clit. She was close; he could tell from the way her legs were shaking.

Neera finally came with a wail, her body squeezing Lem's fingers as she arched into him. He used his hands and lips to work her through it as Chuck whispered endearments in her ear, her shudders slowly subsiding.

"Nice glow you've got going there," Lem teased as he wiped his mouth.

She was too tired to respond, but she did squeak as Chuck swept her up into his arms. Lem headed up the stairs in front of them without needing to be told, and the three of them fell into the huge bed together, with Neera in the middle.

Lem turned her on her side and lifted her leg over his hip to thrust himself inside her quickly, having no need to remove his shirt. She groaned with pleasure, clutching his arm as she adjusted. Chuck laid down behind her after hastily removing his slacks, slicking himself down with a bit of lotion from the nightstand before pressing slowly into her backside. Just like Lem, her body adjusted very easily to the intrusion, and in moments he was pressed tightly against her back as she mewled between them.

The astronaut could feel Lem's member pushing against his inside her as well. He wrapped his long arms around them both. "Oh, God," he moaned, kissing Neera's shoulder as his hand gripped Lem's backside, pushing them all as close as possible around Neera's belly. "You feel so good..."

Lem kissed Neera gently as he began to rock into her, Chuck mirrored his smooth motions, pushing in as Lem pulled out. He wanted Neera to come at least one more time, so he cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed his fingers over her still stiffened peaks. The motion caught Lem's attention and he lowered his head, running his tongue over Chuck's fingers and Neera's nipples. Though he loved the feeling of Lem's tongue on his fingers, he wanted this to be about Neera. He moved his hand and Lem immediately sucked the offered flesh into his mouth with a contented hum, listening to Neera's excited gasp.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Chuck reached his now free hand down to rub Neera's most sensitive spot, and shattered around their two shafts, tears running down her cheeks in her ecstasy. Feeling he could finally let go, Chuck allowed his orgasm to wash over him, holding his two lovers close.

As Chuck came back to himself, he saw that Lem was still working towards his own orgasm. He reached forward to pull the other man into a searing kiss over Neera's shoulder, and swallowed Lem's moans as he poured his essence into her as well.

Unconsciously wrapping his hand over her stomach, pulled out and Chuck collapsed backward. Lem's smaller hand covered his after a moment, and Neera sighed happily between them. "I didn't know pregnancy was such a turn on for you guys," she laughed quietly.

"Uh... neither did we, I think," Lem said uncertainly. He examined her face closely.

"No, it's okay," she said, stroking his arm. "I'm glad you guys still think I'm attractive. I was scared all... this... would ruin things..." She indicated her stomach as she said it.

"I don't think so," Chuck breathed in her ear. "You're still sexy as hell."

"Oh, you two are gonna kill me," she said sleepily, turning over to her other side. "Now I need a nap..."

Chuck slipped out of the bed, and Lem tucked a pillow behind her so she wouldn't roll all the way onto her back. "Go right ahead, honey, Lem and I will get dinner ready tonight."

They turned off the light as they left, hoping she would get get some rest, before moving downstairs. Chuck, despite implying that they would both be working on dinner, immediately sat Lem down and insisted he make his "famous" Captain Baker's Barbeque Meatloaf with mashed glipglup roots and salad, and an hour and a half later Neera had joined them and they were sitting down for dinner. Before they had taken one bite, though, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Lem said, hopping up and grabbing the receiver. "Hello? ...Oh, of course, he's right here." Lem held it out to Chuck. "It's Professor Nroff, he says he needs to speak with you."

"Tell him I'll call him back after dinner," Chuck mumbled, stuffing a bite in his mouth.

"He says he'll call you back after-" Lem paused, looking concerned. "Okay, okay. Chuck, he says it's important."

Feeling a little aggravated, Chuck stood and took the receiver from a concerned looking Lem. "I'm here, what is it? ...A response?" He felt the color draining from his face, and looked from Lem to Neera as his stomach knotted. "What do you mean, a response? ...But how- Okay... Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." As the phone clicked back into place, he felt Lem's hand fall over his. "They need me at work," he said lamely, hoping that somehow his two lovers wouldn't understand the significance of his end of the conversation.

"Chuck, they've contacted your planet? We can..." Neera said softly, trying to stand.

"No, no, honey," Chuck forced out, trying to sound normal though his voice was rough. "Stay, eat dinner. I'll be back later. I promise."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Hurry back."

Chuck grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall and rushed out the door.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
